


The journey

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff and Angst, I can't seem to stop, Insecure Roger, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Roger being pregnant shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is another verse tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I... don't know what to say.I just felt, hey, since you enjoyed writing those mpreg oneshots so much, why not write a multi chap?So here's some fluff of Roger being pregnant, set in the mid-late 70s.Hope you like.





	1. Finding out

Roger was crying in the bathroom floor. Trying not to look too hard at that accusing positive pregnancy test. 

He was scared, and he felt like crap. 

He was going to have a baby, and it was... well, it was such a change, it was so life changing. He had always wanted to have children, and he had wanted Brian to the father of his kids. He had also wanted to have kids young, to be able to better keep up with them, and then be able to enjoy his older years with his adult kids. So technically this was what he wanted, and he shouldn't be crying. 

But he couldn't help it. He was so fucking scared. What if he was the worst parent in existence? He was already a handful to other adults, what if his kid made him angry and he lost his temper? He could hurt child, he could hurt Brian's child. No, no, it was so incredibly wrong, he couldn't...And he was a terrible example. He smoked, and cursed and was arrogant and self-centered and always tried to put himself first. What kind of example was this kid going to have?

He was a drunk, smoking, perennially angry playboy who was very bad at responsibility. He threw tantrums, he threw things out of windows, he was volatile and explosive. It was a goddamned miracle that Brian had accepted him and he had a million reasons to dump him. Maybe he was thinking of dumping him right now, because he'd been so odd and mean these last few days, rejecting all the guitarist's signs of affection... 

But he couldn't, absolutely couldn't do this without Brian. He needed his warmth, he needed his calm on his own very many storms. Brian was the peace in his constant internal wars, and he was someone that helped him be more practical, sometimes even think before doing anything rash, or fix things after doing something rash. He needed him, and now he needed him more than he had ever needed anyone in his life. 

And he knew Brian needed him too. When he was alone, Brian could get too often lost on his own thoughts, on his own sorrow. Man, he could get sad over practically anything that man, and a lot of times needed something or someone to get him out of his pits of despair. Sometimes it was writing and music, but many times it was Roger and his love for life that got him out of his darkest moments. It was a nice, balanced relationship, and Roger felt blessed to be in it. 

But he was scared. What if this child strained things between him and Brian? What if their views on parenting were too different, what if Brian dumped him for being the horrible parent he was going to be...? What he become too moody and said something horrible and hurtful to Brian and they never went back to being what they were?  
What if the band resented him for making them have to take a break when they were beginning to be more famous, when they were starting to get number ones and get tours? Maybe they would get a new drummer, and Roger would end up resenting this child for robbing him of his musical dreams, and resenting Brian and the others for replacing him so easily. 

But why was he thinking all of these awful thoughts? He'd never so insecure, he'd never so afraid, so scared. Usually, he was the first one to take risks, bold, almost fearless. Freddie asked him to join him in his business of selling antique clothes and he's said yes. He'd dropped his dentistry studies when he felt they weren't for him. He wasn't afraid to take risks, he wasn't a person that was prone to fear.  
But now he was terrified. 

What if there were any problems with him on the pregnancy? He had never been sickly, but had never taken great care of himself either. What if he at some point forgot and drank a gin and tonic or something else? He could irrevocably hurt their kid. What if he wasn't strong enough, or if he had deficiencies of something? What if something went wrong in the birth? His child might die, Brian's child might die and it would be his fault, and he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Tears kept falling, no matter how much he wiped them. 

That's how Brian found him, on the floor, trying to wipe out the tears that kept falling, his face crossed by tear streaks, his eyes bloodshot. He sat next to the blond, looked at him with loving eyes. 

"What's wrong, love?"

"I... I don't... I'm scared..."

"Why? This was what we wanted it, isn't it?"

Roger looked at Brian with one of his puzzled expression. He hadn't found the courage to tell Brian yet. 

"You know?"

Brian nodded. 

"And I'm really happy, Rog. But if you're not...."

"It's not that I'm not happy. I am. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'm going to... that I won't do any of it right."

Brian smiled softly, and enveloped him in a big, warm hug. 

"You're going to be great. We both are." Brian said in his sing song voice, certain, but gentle. "But it's perfectly normal to be scared. Just remember that I will be with you every step of the way, and so will Fred and John. We love you, I love you, and we'll help you through anything. All right?"

Roger nodded, looking at the guitarist with tear-filled bright blue eyes. 

"It's ok to be scared, Rog, but we don't need to. You'll see that you're much better at this than you thought."

Roger wiped his face for the last time and buried himself on Brian's chest, fell asleep to his heartbeat. Yes, having a baby was scary, but he wasn't alone. And together with his soulmate and their friends, they could live through anything.


	2. Press-stress

Roger hadn't known that his life would change so much, so soon. Yes, he knew that having a baby changed everything, but thought he had all these months to prepare himself, while being his usual self. He didn't know that the whole changing your life would begin now. 

But it did. He couldn't smoke anymore, and that was a big change. He couldn't drink, and although Brian wasn't drinking with him in support (which was sweet of him), it was tough, having to say no to all those beers, to all the celebratory drinks, to simply a beer in a pub after rehearsals. He could have fun without, of course he could, but it had been a part of his life, and he could get...envious. Or angry. Or both.

He didn't know if it was the hormones or just his usual self being excessive, but Roger's emotions were magnified. He didn't want to, and he tried not to be all that dramatic (he didn't want to cry so much, he didn't want to get so obscenely angry, he didn't even want to get so happy that he cried, again...) but it couldn't help himself. He was bubbling, constantly on a roller coaster of emotions, too high or too low, but he still wanted to be their same regular person. 

One time he spent twenty minutes crying because he'd screwed up a bit. Crying while he continued drumming because there was no way that his stupid out of control emotions were going to make him stop. The others just looked in concern, while he drummed with tears on his face. He was still a great drummer, god dammit, crying or not. 

He just refused to let this new situation change him, refused to let go of the old Roger. Refused. That was why when he was able to smell someone's new shower gel, or when he someone had eaten pickles the day before because that was the kind of thing only pregnant people could and he wasn't _that_ pregnant. No, sir, not yet. 

Another reason why he refused to buy new clothes, to accommodate his rounder bigger belly. He wasn't that pregnant that he needed maternity clothes yet, no sir, not at all. If he wasn't that pregnant that it would mean that he had to say goodbye to carefree loose crazy Roger, and become responsible parent Roger and he didn't feel ready to take that step, not yet. 

That was why it was so tough finding that article. 

"Look at this, Brian!"

And Roger shoved the page of the tabloid on Brain's face, without giving him any time to think. Brian was absolutely surprised, and Brian saw what the blond was talking about. It was a small article about him, with the simple but clear headline that simply read "Roger Taylor is getting FAT!" and a picture of the drummer from some months before, next to a picture of two days before. 

And sure it was quite noticeable that there were some changes, specially comparing it with one of his most shirtless, most skinny self. Sure, he wasn't that skinny anymore and it was true he was rounder, but calling him fat seemed like a bit of a stretch. 

Brian sighed. He'd been having a hard time convincing Roger that he wasn't fat (which he really wasn't, he was just a bit bigger and rounder but not by any means fat), and now that the words were printed in bold black letters it was going to be impossible. This was goign to be the beginning of a very moody Roger, and Brian knew that every he tried to convince the drummer he looked fantastic he was going to mention that article. 

"I was not supposed to be showing yet! It's too early!" Roger moaned, looking at the article with sorrow. 

"Well, you haven't eaten enough to put on weight, especially with how much you've thrown up lately. That's baby weight."

Roger knew, deep down, that it was all that much, that he'd just got a bit more of belly, nothing to concern himself about.   
Brian thought it was adorable, and couldn't wait until Roger was enormous and he would be able to caress and massage his big belly. The fact that it was their child that was making Roger like this only made him happier, brought a bigger smile to his face. 

Sadly, Roger didn't share his enthusiasm. He hadn't wanted to start showing, not until he was at least six months along, and he was near the end, even if he knew tht was not realistic. Part of him felt envy of those "I didn't know I was pregnant folks" who hadn't noticed any changes in their figure, while he was noticing them all. But no, that was bad, because those people ended up giving birth on the unlikeliest of places, with no medical help or anything. It was better to know. 

But he couldn't get that headline out of his head, it kept repeating itself over and over. And even if it wasn't actual fat and it was only "baby weight" as Brian had called it, it was still difficult for him to come to terms with the fact that he was becoming... bigger. 

He was glad, he really was, of being having this baby, even of being the one carrying it. This way his baby and I would have a special connection and Roger felt it was going to stronger the bond they had, now that he was growing the child himself. It was good, really good, and he was glad that he was pregnant... But he had trouble being fat.   
And he had admitting that he was fat because yes, right now, he was that pregnant. 

There was a press conference to announce that their fall tour was going to be put off and Roger was quite concerned. He'd been very sick, puking his guts out the previous half hour and he was sure that everyone could tell. He felt bloated and exposed and that morning he had to leave his jeans unbuttoned and wear a loose shirt... 

Maybe this was the moment, maybe he should stop inventing excuses, stop telling the others to cover for him and admit it. He was that pregnant, he was quite pregnant and it was a good thing. Something to be proud of, something to be happy about and tell the world, something to shout from the rooftops. 

Maybe old party Roger would have to be put on hold, but it was for something much better. 

"We are putting off the tour because we needed time to..."

"No, Fred. I'm ready." Roger said, and took Brian's hand on his own. Brian smiled at him, with a loving look, and kissed his hand mouthed a quick I love you to encourage him. 

There were so many people, so many cameras... But he could say it. Yeah, this changed everything, but it was a good change. 

"We are putting off the tour because Brian and I are expecting a child, and I won't be able to perform for a few months leading up to and just after the birth. We're very happy, this is a child that's very looked for and... Well, we hope Queen fans will be happy for us, too, even if the concerts are postponed.

Roger smiled, caressed his belly fondly. 

Ok, so yes he was fat. He was _that_ pregnant. He was quite pregnant, and he was only going to get more and more.

And from now on, he was going to start to love it.


	3. Unexpected

Roger was on the bed at the doctor, with all that cold gel on his belly and his hand firmly clasped on Brian's. He had a dream in which he gave birth to a bunch of books, for some reason (maybe because Brian was so smart?) and was dying to be told that was growing inside him was an actual baby. 

But it wasn't an actual baby, what was growing inside him. 

The doctor seemed surprised, as she looked at the image in front of her, making both Brian and Roger even more on edge. What was going on?

"I guess congratulations are in order." She said, with a big smile on her face.

"That was months ago, doctor." Why was she bringing this up now? WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

"Even more congratulations! You're pregnant with twins, Mr. Taylor. Two aparently very healthy babies. That's why you started showing earlier than expected, it's nothing to do with your diet, it's just two babies."

Roger felt like he'd stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening, could it?

"Do you have any questions?"

Brian had mostly one. 

"Is it safe? For Roger, I mean. He's so small and skinny, won't there be any issues to carry them and deliver them?"

"There shouldn't be. I'll recommend some supplements, and he really shouldn't be skipping meals, but that's mostly it... There's a chance that the birth will be sooner than expected too, so you should be prepared earlier, have everything ready by the time the eight month mark comes around. But don't worry, your partner won't be in any more danger because it's two babies. He'll just be... bigger."

Great. As if he hadn't troubles with that already. Roger had been really quiet since he heard the news, which was very much unlike him, and Brian was worried. 

"Rog? You okay?"

Roger was... Confused. He didn't know what to make of this. Should he be happy? He'd always wanted to have more than one kid, had wanted his kid to be closer to their sibling. And this would mean one pregnancy less, which was good...But they would be changing from a carefree couple who played music to a full on family with two kids in such a short time. This wasn't at all what they had in mind.

It was a huge change, and Roger was afraid of treating the kids differently, of having favourites. He thought he wouldn't have to think about those things for years, until they were older and more mature and more settled into their family life, until they knew more about parenting. This was... again, like getting pregnant, good news, but very much unexpected and a bit difficult to process. They were having two kids at the same time. It was a lot to digest. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just... unexpected."

And it was difficult to get his head around to, as well. All his fantasies of their kid were now useless, replaced by two...? kids. It felt odd, after months of imagining just one kid, to know that there were two...Two children, at the same time. Two children, both demanding all their attention, both needing a lot of thing... 

And both their parents were members of a rock band, which would make everything more complicated. 

"You sure you're okay, Rog?"

Rog was tired of being this insecure, whiny boyfriend, so he just nodded and smiled at Brian. This piece of news came with new, terrible insecurities, but there was no need to burden his boyfriend with any of it. This was probably a huge for Brian too (Brian who was an only child and knew very little about siblings and how to deal with them) and he didn't need any more concerns. 

"Yes. I'm just a bit afraid about the money, and the space... We'll need two rooms for babies, two cribs, two of everything... It's going to cost a million."

Fortunately for the couple, Freddie had them covered. He had been getting a lot of money from the royalties of the songs he'd composed (which were a lot) and he really didn't have a lot of things to spend the money on, and was overjooooyed to have this excuse. Anytime he saw something he liked for babies, he bought two of the things, and was super happy imagining the babies wearing that, or playing with that. 

"My friend's expecting twins, you see. I have to help out however much I can."

Freddie was very excited about this new development, as was John. They had only met twins in passing, never got to see the incredible connection twin siblings seemed to have in action, and were excited to be in the front row of those Taylor-May twins.

"And I mean twins! They will be so cute! I can totally imagine two little girls with blond curly hair! Or a brunet boy who is very angry and petty and likes to drum, and a little girl who takes after her other daddy and likes the stars..."

It helped. Roger was surprised at how much his friends were helping him get used to the idea of the twins. Sure, he was going to get really very fat, and he was going to have give up his drums sooner (noooo!!) but maybe it would be for the best. This meant he would only have to give them up once, and still his kids would have a sibling. This meant there would be two kids that could look like Brian, with his pretty face and long hands... Two kids that they could teach music to, two kids to cuddle and see grow up. 

He still had a lot of insecurities, like what if the kids didn't like him? what if they didn't have time to look after them properly, what if one of them was more demanding and the other felt abandoned? But most importantly, what if couldn't tell them apart? He was their father, he should be the first people to know them, but his eyesight was so terrible...What if he got too angry at them when they got older and more naughty, what if their combined crying drove him crazy? 

"You're both are going to be good to me, aren't you?" He asked to his ever increasing belly. Of course they were. Roger somehow hoped that at least one of the kids would be like Brian, more contemplative and thinky... If both twins inherited his fiery temper, it would be...Challenging. But still, he was getting used to this twin business. He knew that, no matter what, him and Brian wouldn't be alone. 

His sister was super excited about being an aunt (and twins! what about calling one Clare if it's a girl??), Brian's parent were also very excited, and Freddie and Deaky were at their peak of excitement. Freddie had even written a song called "Twice as happy" about having a constant companion, and about the joy of being there - for the two of them.  
Brian would often talk to "the two of you" when talking to Roger's belly (which was something he was doing more and more often) and it got to the point when Roger couldn't imagine having just the one kid. No, it was two, the incredible Taylor-May twins and they were perfect. 

Brian kissed his belly and then kissed him too and yes, it was perfect. They were perfect. 

....All four of them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaah! That's so odd!" Freddie said, after feeling a small kick under his hand, who was on his friend's huge belly. Roger smiled one of his now very round, very pleasant smiles, amused by the reaction. He was seven months pregnant now, and very very very big. Some even would say enormous. But he was happy.  
Although he couldn't play the drums very well anymore, he was still in a very creative moment: he was singing a lot, helping on many aspects of the recording and mixing, and had written a lot of songs, too, on many different subject. There was things he wanted to tell his children, farewells to his more rebel irresponsible days, love (and lust) songs inspired by Brian, sad songs, from when he was feeling insecure and feared that he wouldn't be a good parent, he wouldn't be able to keep up with his increasing family... He was doing doing a lot of things, going out a lot, enjoying himself. Enjoying this whole moment in his life, that he had so dreaded when he first found out he was pregnant. He'd been so scared, now he was just... happy. 

There were many pictures of him and Brian floating around, where the drummer was wearing all sorts of impossibly big blouses and colourful outfits. He enjoyed looked for new clothes that fit, and enjoyed looking in the mirror and seeing himself with that big belly. And looking good with the belly and whatever impossible outfit he could find. Roger had become a maternity fashion icon, this was a fact, and he was happy with it, even if in the beginning he had trouble adjusting to being so big. Now he looked at his huge belly and smiled fondly, because that was where his kids were. 

He was indeed very big but very much past the point of caring. In fact, he was enjoying being this very plus sized, because it came with a lot belly rubs, and massages and all the extra attention he was getting from everyone, especially Brian, who was in an extremely affectionate mood, nearly every day. Brian too had written some songs for the twins (it was a boy and girl, they'd found out), but he didn't want to do anything with those songs until the kids were there and everything had gone okay. 

He was a bit more... anxious than Roger now that the due date was getting closer, specially afraid that something might go wrong during the birth. He was afraid for the Roger, for the kids, afraid of complications, of so many things... But this time, after so long being the one reassured (that he was still beautiful, that they could handle two kids, that it was okay to postpone band things...) it was Roger who reassuring Brian, telling him that everything would go okay. Because he really believed it, Roger had become a ray of sunshine. 

He was really enjoying this stage of pregnancy, when he didn't throw up anymore, but he got to smell and taste new things, new combinations. He was getting a lot of new clothes too, for him and the babies, and all the things for their room. Sometimes he got angry at Brian's suggestions, and sometimes he felt that no one got him and what he wanted, because of course, his kids could have only the best, but in general it was good. 

Another thing he didn't think he would enjoy that much was all the moving around and kicking that he could feel. It was... hard getting used to it, to all the kicking that they both seemed to do, but once he did get used to it, he felt it connected him more to the twins, made them more real. Not a concept in his head, but actual real babies inside him. He told everybody to feel as the babies kicked, like he'd done with Freddie. 

"They're very... active. Sometimes a bit too much, and sometimes they kick a bit too hard. But they calm down quite a lot when they hear Brian's voice. It's like magic."

He was also in a kind of second honeymoon with Brian, who couldn't take his eyes (and his hands) off his pregnant lover. He felt that Roger was even more breathtakingly gorgeous now and he wanted to enjoy every moment, take in every angle, every movement of Roger and his bigness. Brian everyday kissed and caressed that big belly (and Roger's face too, of course) and spoke and sang to his children equally often. He was absolutely and completely enamored with this enormously pregnant Roger, and the blonde was enjoying all this attention and caring and nice words. (And the sex had become... extraordinary, to say the least)

There were fights too, of course, between them. Sometimes they were about spending too much money, about how they were going to juggle kids and band responsibilities, and of course, about names, which was a bit of a sore subject. Would they ever agree on anything? It didn't seem likely, and was becoming increasingly clear that the twins would remain unnamed until they were born. Sometimes their fights could be quite explosive and noisy and intense, but in general they were quite happy. 

The days were filled with laughs, with exciting plans and with dreams of what their kids would look like, and all the things they would do with them. The music they would teach them, and how artistic they would no doubt be. 

At night, feeling both his children moving around inside him, a magazine praising him and his band on the bedside table and the love of his life sleeping next to him, Roger felt that he was the happiest person on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Roger hadn't wanted to say anything. 

He didn't like hospitals, not one bit. Brian had nearly died a couple of times there, and he couple perfectly remember how terrible he felt. He rembered the long days and nights, his boyfriend's emaciated face, waiting for some news and being told that "they couldn't tell him anything" or that Brian had continue being in isolation. It had been a terrible so experience, so Roger had avoided going to the hospital as much as he could. 

Appointments with the specialist had been fine, It was a nice big room, with only the doctor, and no people that were dying around them. There were soft voices, comfortable gurneys and the certainty that whatever it was, it wasn't serious, it wasn't life-threatening. That they didn't have anything to worry about. If it was serious they would have to go to the hospital, right? But when in the hospital there was no certainty - anything and everything could go wrong, people died in there, and a lot of them. 

So when it started, Roger tried to ignore it. It was too soon anyways, he wasn't supposed to give birth until a couple of weeks later... Another sharp pain tore through him as he was reminded that multiple births often happened earlier than they were supposed to. That this had been going on too long for it to be just a simple false alarm. That this was getting faster and stronger by the minute, that this could very well mean that the kids were going to get born... But no, he could wait. 

He had heard tales of people who went to the hospital too soon and then were sent back home, with all their things, having to take taxis back home with the pain and the horror and knowing that they would have to be back very soon, in that place of horrors and... Roger used a pillow to muffle his screams as Brian played guitar in another room. He didn't need to know about this, because if he knew he would tell him to go to the hospital and it would be terrible and scary and bad and a lot of doctors would be examining him and looking at him under those surgical light making everything so cold an unpleasant.... He didn't want that, he didn't want his babies to be there. 

But he had to go to the hospital, right? There could be complications and he needed qualified personnel to handle it, care for the babies (or himself) if something was wrong, if something specific needed to be done. He would never be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to his children because he'd taken too long, if his distaste for hospital caused some damage to his and Brian's beloved children. 

Another awful pain crossed all of Roger, and he held his belly tightly, face scrunched up in pain. It was getting stronger now, it was getting closer. The babies were about to come. Roger had been expecting the worst - ten maybe twenty hours of labour, hard, difficult, very very slow... He'd imagined himself pacing around the hospital, waiting for long hours bored out his mind and the doctors telling him that he wasn't quite there yet. But sometimes it could be over in three hours right? And it had been a while since his stomach pains started while he was having lunch with Brian. Then he went to have long shower, to distract himself... And his hair was dry, so it had been a while. 

Shit. This was bad. 

Just the moment when Brian came back to check on him, his water broke. 

"Oh, god, Roger! Why didn't you say something!"

Roger was suddenly speechless, frozen in place. He could feel it happening. Those babies were being born, sooner rather than later. He spent too long denying it, ignoring it. He hadn't even monitored when it started, he didn't know how long it was between contractions (just that they were very fucking close). But this was typical Roger, wasn't it? Always having to do things his way. Always knowing better. And now... Brian's pale and concerned face. 

"Honey, how? Are you in pain? You must be, I'm so sorry I was with the guitar, I... I'm calling the ambulance, ok? I know we were supposed to go by car, but it was supposed to be before this... happened... Do you need anything? Can I get you anything."

Roger just closed his eyes and held on to Brian's arms as another contraction (another one, already?) tore through him. Maybe an ambulance wasn't such a bad idea.   
They called, gathered some basics and took the elevator to wait for the ambulance down there. And the elevator got stuck. There they were, Roger sweaty and enormous about to give birth, Brian pale as a ghost and they were stuck. The babies were almost there and they were stuck in the elevator, unable to move, unable to get help no matter how much they screamed for it. 

Roger felt terrible, and not just because of the overwhelming pain. It was his fault... it was his stupid fears that put them in this situation, so dire, where the twins could be in dangers... After all that they had planned for them, after all the ups and downs and after all the plans. It could all fall apart in the last moment. 

Technicians were trying to fix the elevator as fast as possible, but Roger feared they wouldn't be on time. He had to push, and he had to push now. 

"Brian... I..."

Without any words, Brian understood, and used some of the blankets and things they gathered to help Roger into a comfortable position. There was no time for insecurities. He had to deliver his children, and he had to be strong for Roger, who was going through a lot of stress and pain and fear. 

"You're doing amazing, love. I'm so proud of you."

There was a kiss on the forehead and Roger felt the overpowering need to push, so he did, as he let out a horrifying scream. The inside of the elevator was painfully sharp and small and it felt that it was eating him. This is wrong this is wrong... Brian's hand was there, and there was another tentative kiss, but it was so small against the amount of pain that was consuming him... It wasn't long until he had to push again, and this time it was worse, so very much worse, as he felt something coming out, and it was breaking him, god the pain, so much pain... 

"I can see the head, love! You're almost there! Just a couple more pushes!"

As if it was easy, right? Seeing it from outside it must be. A couple of pushes, as if it was that easy. As if it wasn't the most painful thing in the world, as if... But Brian was right, and his eyes were shining, because their baby was almost there... So Roger focused on breathing, on doing his job as best as he could and on pushing very strong so that it would be over quicker, more cleanly (there were so many fluids around the elevator, god) and so he did it again. 

He pushed again.... and it happened. Roger took a deep breath after the whole horror he'd been through, closing his eyes... and when he opened them he saw Brian, holding a smal new born. 

"She's here, Rog. She's okay." The baby's cries were enough to conjure up a storm, and it made the elevator fixing people hurry even more. 

Roger was smiling because suddenly everything felt worth it, and Brian was smiling and he could smile too and... The sweet moment was interrupted by a scream. Their little boy wanted to be born too, and wanted to be born now. Brian left the baby girl next to Roger in the blanket and focused back on Roger. 

"You're almost done, love, you just keep being amazing, you incredible man."

There was no elevator, there was fear, there was nothing. There was only his pain, and Brian's soft voice on the background. Only that. He pushed again, and screamed again, but it still... it was taking longer, and Roger was afraid, that something was wrong, that the boy was stuck, that...He pushed again, and felt what he'd felt before, and Brian smiled and encouraged him. The boy was almost there, too. 

He pushed, his back arching, his energy leaving him.... 

The doors of the elevator opened just as Brian delivered the second of the twins. Roger slumped against the blankets finally able to breathe calmly. He made it. Brian was holding both babies, who were crying a lot. That was good. It meant that the lungs and airways were working perfectly. And they were so tiny and beautiful.... Roger couldn't stop looking at them as they rode on the ambulance. He was still in pain, but it didn't matter all that much. 

Brian looked at him in awe, with pride, with in an indescribable joy. The moment that in the hospital they told them that all three Roger and the babies were fine, Brian's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell in a dead faint. 

"Quite a man you got there. Delivered your babies and waited until knowing you were okay to pass out."

Roger smiled. He was lucky to have Brian, who have helped him give birth to such beautiful and wonderful children. This had been a complicated journey, but now they were at the end.... He knew that it had all been worth it.

That evening Freddie and John came, and took a picture of the happy family. 

Roger, still messy and achy but still the happiest he'd ever been. Brian still quite pale, but full of excitement in his eyes. Each of them holding a baby.   
As one journey ended, another began. 

Now they were four.... And now they were even closer than they were before, evn happier... 

The most magnificent family rock and roll had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
